Kitty Willow
by Veedramon
Summary: Willow is no longer a mousy girl, more of a catty type. S1 AU, semi-crack fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. BTVS was created by Joss Whedon and produced by Mutant Enemy.

Any references to any intellectual property are made for entertainment only and not done to profit from it in any way.

**_This chapter was edited by cesenecida  
_ **

**Warnings:** Warnings for mentions of sexual assault and non-consensual sex (non-graphic). Also mentions of Torture. These warnings apply for this chapter.

* * *

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE! (Just mentions, not actually showing it)**

* * *

Willow yawned, unwilling to open her eyes just yet. She felt strangely tired. She tried to remember what she had done last night. Ah right, she had been at the Bronze with Xander. Buffy had left to stake a vampire and... she felt so damn sleepy!

No, focus Willow!

Xander had started to chat with a pretty girl, making her jealous, then she noticed a guy whose fashion wasn't decades out of date and decided to dance with him for revenge, hoping that Xander would react about Mousy-Willow hitting on a guy that wasn't him.

God, what the hell had she been thinking?

When it came to her liking him, Xander was as thick as a brick. The idiot only seemed to have eyes for Buffy or any girl that wasn't her.

Wait, focus, what had happened next?

Ah right, she had been drinking. The guy did not really interest her, but she had to admit he had been good-looking. Maybe because she wasn't really attracted to him so she hadn't babbled that much, or made a fool of herself.

Next thing she knew, she was in a private in the back-room, kissing him. Damn, she had been such a... well, it had been nice.

What happened after the kissing, not so much.

The guy had taken out some fantasy wizard wand and cast a spell on her, then... then she woke up feeling tired and wondering what she had done last night.

Willow eyes opened wide and looked around. It was dark, barely illuminated but for some reason she had no problem seeing in the dark. It was her room, her bed, that was a relief.

She tried to move and finally noticed that she was tied up. Using her claws, she easily got free.

Claws?

Willow looked at her hands. She was wearing blue and silver striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. She had claws in each hand... her hands looked like a mix of a lion paw and a hand. What the hell?

Panicking Willow screamed, but her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded different.

"Not bad... la la la do re mi fa sol..."

Focus Willow, no time to start singing!

Desperate, Willow finally shook the drowsiness to look herself all over. She was shorter, with a long black cat tail sticking out of her tail-bone. Beside the gloves that where too comfortable to take out, she was only wearing her underwear.

She turned the lights on and went to look herself over in the bathroom mirror. Not only did she have a tail and claws and was shorter than Buffy, but her hair was now of a darker red color and she had big white cat ears at the top of her head. She opened her mouth and examined her teeth, pointy fangs, not like a vampire, but like a predator. And her eyes were now dark green-bigger and looked like those of a cat.

Why was she okay with this? She was a cat monster! She was gonna be unable to go to school! She was a freak, Buffy was gonna stake her!

What she could do? Ask Giles for help?

No.

She felt powerful, strong confident. She didn't want to change back.

Okay, that didn't sound very logical at all. Maybe this was like being a werewolf? Maybe if she bit Xander, he would become like her?

Xander was caring. Heknew how to fight. Always tried to make her smile. He had a bit of a White Knight complex and that annoying infatuation with Buffy, but nothing that some hours of wild sex won't solve.

Willow decided to take a shower to relax and think things better. She almost got into the shower with her gloves on, but decided she didn't want to ruin them, so she took them off. It wasn't until she was done showering, that Willow noticed she didn't feel her cat ears or tail anymore.

When Willow looked again in the mirror, she saw that the old plain and boring Willow was back. Maybe it was all a dream?

No, the gloves were still over her bed. The pieces of the rope that had tied her up were still on the floor.

This was great! Now she could still go to school, and people would not call her a freak. Well, no more than normal.

And maybe she should tell Giles about this. Who knew if it was just not wearing the gloves that changed her back?

No.

This has her power and confidence. No longer would she need the Slayer, Giles or Xander to save mousy Willow.

With these gloves, she would be able to take out vampires. She would be able to help.

And maybe... she could try them on again before going to bed? Just to be sure they still worked?

Willow put the gloves on while staring at the mirror.

Nothing happened, Why?

Maybe it took time?

Willow waited, and waited, for several minutes.

Still, nothing.

She decided to go back to bed, but didn't take the gloves off.

* * *

Her dreams were strange, in one dream both Xander and Cordelia were the slaves of the "Cat Queen Willow", doing anything she wanted.

At first she just humiliated Cordelia, but then she made her join into a threesome with Xander.

In another dream she was wearing a collar and was Xander's sex pet, while Xander forced her to act like an obedient cat-girl slave.

In the last dream both she and Buffy were human, until she found a dead Buffy down in a cave, then bit her neck. Buffy woke up, revived with cat eyes then went to take out a Master vampire. Then later, Buffy showed how grateful she was by pleasuring her, starting slowly. Let's just say she found out that Slayers have a lot of stamina.

Willow woke up thanks to her alarm clock. She had gone back to bed naked, and her sheets were dirty. She must have been pleasuring herself during her sleep. Thankfully it was Sunday, so she didn't have school. She took out her bed sheets and put them to do laundry, then went to wash herself.

Willow looked herself in the mirror. For a moment she could see herself back to being the cat-girl, but then it was just normal Willow again. Then she noticed something, the gloves were gone!

Willow looked at her hands. Yes. the gloves were still not there. She looked under her bed and around the room, even with the sheets she had put on the wash, but nothing.

"Ah well, I still feel good." Willow finally remembered that she was naked and put some clothes on. It was still early, she wondered if Xander was okay. What if that hussy had been a vampire or another kind of monster?

No, he must be okay, don't be such a worry-wart Willow!

Willow checked the answering machine just to be sure.

Uh, maybe she could sneak into his room? Make sure he eats well? Give him some food?

Willow started to prepare sandwiches when her stomach grumbled. Right, she had not eaten breakfast yet. She ate a few sandwiches herself then decided that it was better to wait a few hours then just go looking for Xander. A phone call could wake his parents up and that would be on the bad. Stupid drunk parents!

She briefly imagined Cat Queen Willow sending Xander's parents to the dungeon, not the sex fetish one, but the regular dungeon.

What was wrong with her? How she could be so evil and naughty?

But just thinking about it is okay, right?

Anyway, after breakfast she was so full of energy, she felt a tad jumpy. She stored the sandwiches inside the fridge, put on a jumpsuit and shoes and decided to go for a morning jog. Sunnydale was safe enough in the mornings after the sun rose.

She was so distracted enjoying the sun in her face and the strange joy of putting her muscles to use, that she almost did not notice bumping into someone she despised.

"Oh I'm sorry I... CORDELIA? What the hell happened to you?"

Willow had two emotions inside her when she saw the state Cordelia was in. The main one was worry. Even if she was the treasurer of the 'We hate Cordelia club', the state the girl was in, was not something she wished to see on anyone.

The second emotion was strange-anger. Anger, that someone had hurt her pet.

Her pet?

Not important right now, Cordelia needed her help.

Despite the fact that Cordelia seemed like she was too shocked to talk, Willow called for a taxi and took the girl to the hospital. This wasn't a case involving Sunnydale's nightlife, or if it was, it had not been a vampire since it didn't look like she had been bitten.

Willow had seen enough movies and documentaries about this, even read it in a few books. There was no mistaking it, Cordelia had been abused and violated.

Unfortunately, when Cordelia finally reacted, she didn't want to involve the police, or tell her who had been the son of a bitch or the sons of a bitch. Due to Cordelia Chase's money and influence, and the fact she knew the Slayer, that despite not getting along with said Slayer who would still be willing to castrate whoever were responsible, in a show of female solidarity, that meant two things.

The first was that Cordelia didn't want news of what happened to get around, and the only help she accepted from Willow after being admitted to the hospital, was her buying the 'Morning-After' pill for her. Cordelia was on birth control due to being a cheerleader, but it didn't hurt to be sure she didn't get any unwanted pregnancy.

After Willow took Cordelia to the Rosenberg's house, since Cordelia didn't even want her parents to find out what had happened, and had thrown cash at the hospital staff to keep their silence, it turned out that the pill side-effects were... not pretty.

And of course, Cordelia had made her swear to not tell anyone, and Willow had agreed, because of reason number two.

That reason was that Cordelia Chase was scared-very frightened. Whoever the culprit was, it must have enough power and influence to even scare Cordelia... and like Buffy would say 'That's not of the good.'

Mousy Willow would be terrified. She would have ended telling Buffy just in case it was something that involved the night life, then break Cordelia's trust forever, even if it was for a just reason.

She cared about that? Of course she did, Queen Bitch might be a bully, but was also her classmate. And she was quite sure Cordelia would have helped her if she had been the victim.

And thinking about it, why was her pet so scared? Maybe, maybe whoever he or they had been, had used magic, or it wasn't human.

While every rule she had learned about what to do after being violated was against it, she let Cordelia take a shower and clean herself.

Now, what to do about this? The mousy way was out because it would hurt Cordelia's trust, so how about the catty way?

She was not even sure this would work, it was just an idea she got from a fantasy book, but then, maybe it would.

Once Cordelia was more relaxed and not so sick she could... wait.

What if Cordelia had not been the only one who was sexually abused? Willow had bought two 'Morning-After' pills, one for her in case one demon... stop thinking about other things when your pet needs your help dammit!

Anyway, she swallowed the other pill just to be sure. It's not like she knew if the guy who had changed her had got kinky cat-girl sex with her or not.

Remember those horrible side-effects?

Well, at least the fact both Willow and Cordelia ended sharing them caused Cordelia to open up. Willow told her about the guy with the magic wand, but omitted the cat-girl part.

It was a horrible reason for female bonding, but it worked. Not that it was true friendship or anything, relationships that come together due to hardship end up falling apart when things get better.

When Cordelia said that Willow should tell Giles, Willow countered saying that maybe the two cases were connected. Then Cordelia argued that she wasn't hit by magic, then Willow asked why she was so scared, Cordelia refused to answer.

And then Willow baited Cordelia in a way that her old self would never have, and that would have made Xander proud.

"Fine dammit, it was a cult. Every important rich kid in town was there and... and I was the initiation." Cordelia finally admitted. Willow could see the fury and frustration in the other girl's eyes, but most of all there was fear.

"Did they threatened you?"

"They said... they would kill everyone I know if I told anyone. And then they burned another girl alive with a fireball to show that they weren't kidding."

That sounded like Slayer business, but the problem was, Buffy really sucked at being 'Secret Identity Girl'. And if this cult was something big instead of just kids playing with demonic texts, it would end very bad. Heck even if it was just kids playing around and abusing their money and power, it would not take much for them to get Buffy arrested.

After all, she had looked at Buffy's records. The Slayer had burned down a gym and had been in the madhouse. Without the supernatural excuse, even mousy Willow would have stayed away of Buffy when she found that out. If someone dug it up and used it against Buffy, the Slayer could be in a lot of crap since money talks and does a lot. No, this was something she would have to take care of herself. Who better to make the bastards pay, but someone they wouldn't really expect? Goody-goody, mousy Willow since birth.

"Do you know the kids' names?" Willow stared at Cordelia in the eyes. The cheerleader not noticing how the 'loser' girl's eyes turned cat-like and dark green.

While outside Willow looked calm and friendly, inside she was boiling.

Tonight, the lion would hunt. No one messes with her Pet without permission.

NO ONE!

She only hoped she would have recovered from the side-effects of the pill by then. It would be quite hard to have her revenge if she was running to the toilet every ten minutes.

"They were wearing ogre masks, but some of them were too drunk to avoid mentioning names."

"Tell me the names you know."

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, some of those side-effects are nasty. I think season one Cordelia would have reacted this way under those circumstance. Also reviews do influence the story. I am sorry if these topics offend anyone but this won't be the typical "Someone gets a power boost and everything is easier" story.


End file.
